YuGiOh! Generation Calvin
by ComputerNerd
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes time travel to the future, to the point when Duel Disks have been created, and Duel Academy has been established. Calvin becomes a student at Duel Academy. Guess which dorm he winds up in?
1. Introduction

Jaden had just pulled off two fusion summons at once. He had played Fusion Recovery to get Polymerization and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix back to his hand. He then summoned Burstinatrix, and played Miracle Fusion to fuse her with the Elemental Hero Avian in his Graveyard to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. He then played Polymerization to fuse that with Elemental Hero Sparkman, to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, with an original attack of 2500. Since he had 8 Elemental Heroes in his Graveyard, and each one of them gave Shining Flare Wingman 300 more attack points, his attack points were now at 4900.

Jaden then declared an attack on Zane's Cyber End Dragon, which only had 4000 attack points. Zane's Cyber End Dragon was destroyed, and Zane's life points dropped from 2000 to 1100. Jaden then reminded Zane that Shining Flare Wingman was now about to use his special ability to inflict 4000 points of damage to Zane's life points.

Zane activated his trap, Damage Polarizer, reducing the damage done by Shining Flare Wingman's effect to zero.

"Damage Polarizer?" asked Calvin (who was watching this on TV), confused. "Is that a real card? I've never heard of it."

"You know the deal with the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX show," answered Hobbes. "They show cards on the show that aren't in the real world, probably because they'd be too overpowered, and would be banned upon creation."

"So, why do they show them on TV?" asked Calvin.

"Probably because they don't really have a Forbidden/Restricted list on the show," said Hobbes.

"Except for Chaos Emperor Dragon, Envoy of the End," put in Calvin.

"Except for Chaos Emperor Dragon, Envoy of the End," agreed Hobbes.

"Did you ever wonder how cool it would be to actually have the technology to project those dueling holograms from those duel disks?" inquired Calvin.

"Oh, they might actually do that in a few centuries," said Hobbes.

Calvin's eyes lit up. "Hobbes! You're a genius!"

"Wha?" said Hobbes blankly.

Calvin ran up to his room. Hobbes followed, scratching his head.

Hobbes stared after Calvin as Calvin ran into his closet. Everything clicked into place when Hobbes saw him come out of the closet, carrying a cardboard box.

"_Oh no!"_ exclaimed Hobbes. "There is nothing you can do to convince me to get in that stupid box!"

"Really?" said Calvin. "I'm sure at Duel Academy they have a lifetime supply of tuna-fish sandwiches."

Hobbes's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? Move over!"

After Calvin and Hobbes were in both in the box, and they both had their "vortex goggles" on, they took off. Yes, they started in Calvin's room, but they somehow managed to go from there to a pathway through the time-space continuum.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Hobbes.

Calvin shot Hobbes a look. Hobbes shut his mouth.


	2. Sacrifices?

Soon, the time machine landed in some kind of arena. It wasn't on Academy Island. It was that place where Jaden dueled Dr. Crowler in Episode 1, in order to get to Duel Academy.

After a few minutes, Calvin was able to duel one of the proctors, to see if he could get accepted into Duel Academy. Calvin and the proctor both drew five cards.

The proctor was about to draw a sixth card, but Calvin started yelling. "Oh, no you don't! _I'm_ going first!"

Calvin drew his sixth card. These were the cards in his hand:

Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Magician, and Black Luster Soldier.

If you know anything about these cards, you know what's wrong here. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Dark Magician each need two sacrifices in order to summon one of them. As for Black Luster Soldier, he's a Ritual Monster, so you need the Ritual Spell Card, Black Luster Ritual, in order to Ritual Summon him. I might just tell you in advance that Calvin didn't have _any_ spell _or_ trap cards in his deck.

"I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" said Calvin. A low-pitched beeping sound came out of his duel disk as he placed Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it. The slot that he tried to place it on flashed red.

Calvin tried all five slots, but all of them flashed red and emitted a low-pitched beeping sound.

"Uh, reality check," said the proctor. "You need to sacrifice two monsters in order to summon that."

"Oh," said Calvin. "Then, I'll sacrifice Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"As in, _on the field,_" corrected the proctor.

"Okay," said Calvin. "I guess I'll summon Dark Magician instead."

"Also needs two sacrifices."

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

"Two sacrifices."

"Black Luster Soldier?"

"That's a ritual monster. You need a Ritual Spell Card to summon him."

"A spell card?" asked Calvin, confused. "Who uses spell cards?"

"Everyone!" said the proctor.

"But I thought monsters were the only cards that matter," objected Calvin.

The proctor rolled his eyes. "Look, if you can't do anything, just end your turn."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Well, if you don't, this turn will last forever and absolutely nothing will happen."

"Oh. Good point," said Calvin.

The proctor drew his card. "I summon Goblin Attack Force." An army of goblins appeared on the field. The attack point meter showed that it had 2300 attack points. "I attack your life points directly!"

Calvin's life points dropped from 4000 to 1700.

"Now, my Goblin Attack Force is forced into defense mode." Goblin Attack Force had zero defense points.

Calvin drew his next card: Fusilier Dragon, The Dual-Mode Beast. The print on the card showed that it had 2800 attack points and 2000 defense points.

"I summon Fusilier Dragon, The Dual-Mode Beast!" To Calvin's surprise and relief, it actually worked! Then he looked at the attack point meter on the scoreboard. "What? 1400 attack points? It's supposed to have 2800!"

"Fusilier Dragon also requires two sacrifices," explained the proctor. "However, you can bypass those sacrifices by dividing its attack and defense points in half."

"Oh well," said Calvin. "At least it has more attack points than your Goblin Attack Force's defense points. Fusilier Dragon, obliterate his Goblin Attack Force!"

The proctor drew his card. "I play Snatch Steal, and equip it to your Fusilier Dragon! Now, it goes to my side of the field."

Calvin clamped his hand on his card on his duel disk. "No! You can't have it! It's mine!"

"Look on the bright side," said the proctor. "At least you gain a thousand life points during each of your Standby Phases."

"Oh, all right," sighed Calvin, handing his opponent the card.

The proctor placed Fusilier Dragon on his duel disk, and played Snatch Steal in another slot inside the duel disk (the Spell/Trap Zone). "Wait," said Calvin. "When _is_ my Standby Phase, anyway?"

The proctor ignored his question. "I play Book of Moon! This flips Fusilier Dragon face-down, thus unequipping from Snatch Steal. Now, I Flip Summon Fusilier Dragon into face-up attack position!"

Calvin stared in shock at the monster standing in front of him. "Hang on! How did it get 2800 attack points?"

"When Fusilier Dragon gets flipped face-down, his effect gets reset. So, his attack and defense points are no longer cut in half. Now, Fusilier Dragon, wipe out his life points!"

"I am your master!" Calvin Shouted as Fusilier Dragon fired a blast at him. "You must obey me! Stop attacking this instant!"

The proctor rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as Calvin's life points dropped to zero.

A minute later, Calvin joined Hobbes on the bleachers. "So, how's our little King of Games doing?" asked Hobbes sarcastically.

"I can't believe it! He must have cheated somehow! I'm going to make sure that I get accepted into Obelisk Blue, the highest rank!"

"Oh, really?" said a voice behind Calvin. Calvin turned around. A ridiculous-looking man with a blonde ponytail and purple lipstick was grinning evilly at him. Calvin recognized him from the show as Dr. Crowler.

"I'm sorry, but people as pathetic as you don't get accepted at all!"

Calvin's eyes started to water. "But…you _have_ to accept me! I'm Calvin the Bold! Boy of Destiny!"

Dr. Crowler just laughed.

"IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT ME THIS MINUTE, I'LL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU DEFIED THE GREAT CALVIN!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" said Dr. Crowler sarcastically.

"_I MEAN IT! IT'S MY DESTINY TO BE THE BEST AT EVERYTHING! I'M THE PURPOSE OF HUMAN EVOLUTION! BLAH BLAH BLAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Dr. Crowler covered his ears. He didn't want to put up with a crybaby. After an hour of Calvin whining and bawling and pounding his fists on the floor, he finally got accepted into Duel Academy.


End file.
